1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier for a semiconductor wafer and to the use of the carrier.
2. The Prior Art
Semiconductor wafers are produced in large numbers of pieces and are then further processed to form electronic components. The production process also comprises treatments of the semiconductor wafers at temperatures of at least 200.degree. C. For example, there can be a pure heat treatment process. Also, there can be the deposition of layers onto the surface of the treated semiconductor wafer by thermal decomposition of deposition gases. Such treatments must strictly ensure that the semiconductor wafer is not contaminated. Contamination by undesirable foreign metals, dopants or particles whose later removal is impossible or possibly only with substantial additional expenditure, is to be avoided.
There are treatment stations, for example CVD reactors, in which semiconductor wafers are continuously treated at temperatures of at least 200.degree. C. The semiconductor wafers are placed on a conveyor belt and are conveyed by the conveyor belt into the treatment station. Relative movements between the semiconductor wafers and the conveyor belt and the direct contact of the semiconductor wafers with the conveyor belt are to be prevented. This is because they increase the risk that the semiconductor wafers are damaged and are contaminated by foreign metals, which diffuse into the semiconductor material.
If the semiconductor wafers being coated, there is the danger that the growing layer of the coating will produce a firm joint between the semiconductor wafers and the supporting surface on which the semiconductors are resting. It is then difficult to detach an adhering semiconductor wafer from the supporting surface without at the same time damaging or contaminating the semiconductor wafer.